


Hazel and the Giant

by CuteTinyArtist



Category: Original Work
Genre: G/T, Giant/Tiny, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteTinyArtist/pseuds/CuteTinyArtist
Summary: Hazel has just moved into her new house in the woods. One late night when she’s relaxing on her balcony, she comes face-to-face with a very unexpected inhabitant of the forest!





	1. Meeting Brian

**Author's Note:**

> This story revolves around two more g/t OCs of mine! ^^

Hazel smiled to herself as she sat on the balcony of her new house. She'd finally moved in only a couple of days ago and she already loved the place; it was a rather isolated yet cosy house close to a huge forest and only a short drive away from a lovely village. It was the sort of house she'd dreamed of owning ever since her childhood!

The house had two floors and a balcony that was raised only slightly above the treetops, giving Hazel a clear view of only a small portion of the vast forest that expanded far, far beyond her house.

Though it was way past midnight, Hazel had found herself unable to fall asleep so had decided to sit on the balcony with a hot chamomile tea. There was only a mild breeze, which Hazel found comforting as she gazed up at the stars.

All of a sudden, Hazel swore she heard some kind of loud thud in the distance. Then, another thud. This rhythm of slow but progressive thudding peaked her curiosity enough that she walked right to the edge of the balcony and leant against the wooden railing, listening intently. It sounded like it was getting closer, but Hazel could barely see beyond both the treetops and the darkness of the night. In fact, the thudding was also accompanied by the rustling of leaves...

She kept listening as she grabbed her phone, swiping through her apps to find her flashlight app. As soon as she switched it on, she gasped at what she saw and almost dropped her phone.

The bright light emitting from her phone enabled her to see what looked like a giant face, looking straight at her from only a few metres away. It had been only just out of sight in the darkness, but the sudden light source made it clear that the giant had been staring just as intently as she had been.

Hazel's first instinct was to run straight back into her house, but deep down she knew that it probably wouldn't do anything to stop whatever the giant wanted to do. She simply continued to stare up at him as he got closer until his face took up practically all of her vision.

"H-hello?" She spoke is a questioning, nervous tone. Her voice came out far squeakier than normal thanks to her nerves.

"Hi." He responded in a soft voice, staring back at her with brown eyes that sparkled with wonder.

Hazel gulped and bit her lip anxiously, continuing to stare up at him, "Um, are you- are you real? Or am I dreaming?"

He chuckled, "I'm pretty sure I'm real! I'm guessing you've never met a giant before, then?"

Hazel shook her head, "I didn't even think giants existed outside of fairytales and movies! I'm- I don't really know what to say, honestly!"

The giant chuckled softly again, "That's okay, neither do I. It's been a long time since I last spoke to any humans. I forgot how cute you guys are!" Hazel blushed and smiled at his comment which caused him to grin happily, "I didn't even know you'd moved in, nobody's lived in this place for a while now. Why are you awake so late, anyway? Most humans are usually asleep at this time of night!"

"I'm not sure, I just have some nights where I have trouble sleeping. I think it could be to do with stress or something but I don't know..."

The giant nodded sympathetically, "I understand, the last human who lived here had nights like this too," He paused for a moment before mumbling, "I used to help her calm down by holding her..."

Hazel blushed again, looking up at him shyly. Part of her wanted him to hold her and although she still wasn't completely sure if she was dreaming, she didn't know if she trusted him enough to hold her yet, "Maybe once I've gotten to know you a bit better..." She replied, smiling softly.

"Would you like me to come back again tomorrow during the day perhaps? It would be nice to talk more but I can tell you're getting tired and I know you humans need your sleep."

Hazel nodded tiredly, "I'd like that, I'll see you tomorrow then," She smiled as she reached up for a handshake, "My name's Hazel, by the way."

He looked confused for a moment before realising what she wanted to do. He touched his index finger to her tiny hand (trying not to squeal over how cute he found this) and said, "I'm Brian."

After this exchange they said their goodbyes and Hazel went back to bed, falling asleep to the sound of Brian's booming footsteps dissappearing to some far-off part of the forest.


	2. It wasn't just a dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel recalls the events of the previous night, writing them off as just a vivid dream. But whilst out in the woods, she is surprised to see that they were very real indeed...

Hazel woke up the next morning, momentarily forgetting the events of the previous night. It suddenly came flashing back to her and she chuckled to herself over how vivid and real her dream had felt.

Of course giants didn't exist, that was ridiculous! Although, part of her did think that the events had felt too real to just be a dream... She figured she'd just have to wait and see if he showed up during the day, even though she doubted that would happen.

She decided that she'd go for a morning walk through the woods. After all, they were pretty much her home now so she may as well explore them! After putting her phone, pencil case and sketchbook in her backpack Hazel began walking along a dirt path through the woods, admiring the beauty of the nature that surrounded her.

She walked for what felt like ages until she was forced to stop when she came to a steep drop that looked like the edge of a cliff. She looked down and saw that the forest stretched on for even further and from her current perspective she could clearly see the vast green and how it dissappeared into the distance.

Hazel sat on a large rock close to this drop, admiring the beautiful scene and grabbing her sketchbook to draw something inspired by it.

When Hazel was drawing or writing, she tended to focus entirely on her creative process and shut out her surroundings. She simply sat there sketching for the next hour or so feeling completely content.

All of a sudden she was completely distracted from her work by a familiar voice erupting from behind her.

"Hazel? What are you doing out here?"

Hazel froze for a second before slowly turning around to face the giant she'd spoken to the previous night.

"Wha- Oh my god! You- you're real? It wasn't just some really vivid dream?" She stammered, staring up at him. Unlike the last time she saw him, she was now looking at him in broad daylight and in a much more wide-awake state of mind.

Brian nodded, trying to stifle his laugh, "Yeah, I thought you knew it wasn't a dream! I just went to your balcony but you weren't there, how come you're out here?" He asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"I just- um- it's a nice day out and- and I wanted to explore the forest a bit and d-do some art!" She explained, grinning awkwardly, "S-sorry I just, well, I just kinda wasn't sure if last night was just a really vivid dream because of how late it was and-"

"Hazel, don't worry about it," Brian cut her off, gently reassuring her, "I almost didn't believe it myself either!"

They both chuckled together for a second, both secretly admiring one another.

As Brian was the first giant Hazel had ever met, she couldn't stop staring up at him. The way his brown eyes twinkled in the sunlight along with how smooth his long brown hair looked stunned Hazel and due to his size she could see all of these aspects of his appearance in incredible detail.

Although Brian had met other humans before, Hazel was the first one he had seen in quite some time and he was also in awe of how tiny and adorable she was to him. From her rosy pink cheeks to her nervous yet excited smile, even the smallest details of her face still stood out to him.

"So, um," Hazel suddenly spoke, breaking the silence after realising she'd been staring at him for an amount of time that felt like way longer than it probably was, "What's it like, living out here in the woods? Do you ever get lonely or are there other giants?" She asked, genuinely very curious about Brian's life.

"It's pretty nice living here, I do have my own cottage that's been here much longer than your house has," Brian answered, "And I guess I get lonely sometimes but there are plenty of cute animals that like to stay by my cottage so I can't complain. There are quite a few other giants, though they don't live that close to me so I don't see them all too often..."

Hazel bit her lip for a second before asking, "Do you think you could take me to see your cottage?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending on a cliffhanger (even though y'all should know what's coming next because it's my fave kind of g/t fluff...)


	3. To Brian's Cottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian takes Hazel to his giant cottage and fluff ensues! (Handheld fluff, that is, because it's the best kind of fluff)

"You really wanna come to my cottage?" Brian asked her, smiling.

She nodded enthusiastically, smiling back, "Yeah, I think it'd be cool!"

"You okay with me picking you up, then?" He asked, placing down his hand in front of her.

She nodded again before grabbing her backpack and carefully clambering onto the palm of his hand. Though his skin had a noticeable roughness to it, his hand still felt surprisingly comfortable to Hazel and she sat cross-legged in his palm.

Slowly, he stood up to his full height and Hazel's stomach dropped slightly at the motion. Despite this, she still smiled gleefully from her new perspective. He curled his fingers up slightly to make sure she wouldn't fall off, to which she responded by kneeling in front of them and holding one of them for support.

She peeked through his fingers as he walked, instantly noticing that his stride was careful and deliberate so that he wouldn't accidentally step on any animals and she would be steady in his palm. Hazel appreciated this greatly.

Brian walked by the edge of the steep drop before coming to a point that was significantly more level, enabling him to safely and steadily make his way deeper down into the woods.

"You alright? My house isn't too far from here," Brian said, glancing at Hazel as she clung onto his finger. She simply nodded in response, in awe of how amazing it felt just being held by someone so much bigger than her. She subconsciously pressed her cheek against the finger she was holding onto, its leathery yet soft texture providing an even stronger sense of comfort to her.

A few minutes later they arrived at his home and Hazel gasped in awe at the setting.

Although to Brian the cottage was rather small and cosy, to Hazel it was gigantic and the garden surrounding it was beautifully kept. On a normal house the grass would've been overgrown but here it looked perfectly trimmed. Flowers of various rich colours climbed the walls of the cottage as well as being scattered throughout the garden, and many woodland creatures could be seen relaxing in the lucious grass.

One deer ran towards Brian enthusiastically but stopped when it saw Hazel looking at it from his hand.

"It's okay, she won't hurt you," Brian spoke to the animal, lowering Hazel down so she was closer to it. Hazel responded by lifting her hand for the deer to sniff tenderly. After a second the deer allowed her to stroke its snout softly.

"Aw, she likes you! It took her a bit longer than this to trust me," Brian chuckled softly, "You two are so adorable."

Hazel blushed as she stroked the deer, muttering a soft thank you in response.

After a few minutes of Brian holding Hazel he asked, "Would you like me to take you inside now?"

Hazel turned to face him, "Yeah, that's why we're here after all," She responded happily, smiling excitedly up at him.

He grinned back at her before slowly standing up (so he wouldn't startle the deer) and unlocking his front door.

"I haven't tidied up properly in a while so sorry it's a bit messy..." Brian mumbled awkwardly, but he knew that Hazel was too excited to really care anyway. He placed her onto his coffee table, sitting on the sofa in front of it.

She looked around at her new surroundings, overwhelmed by the sheer scale of everything. The house did have a comfortable, homely feel to it and (despite how tiny she felt) Hazel was already almost beginning to feel at home.

"How did you even build this place?" Hazel asked as she continued to observe each intricate detail of the living room.

"I didn't build it, it's been in these woods since before I was even born! I've lived here for most of my life now, but I don't get to socialise with other humans or giants very often."

"At least you've got your animals," Hazel replied with a smirk, "And you've got me to talk to now, too! Who lived in my house before I did?"

"Well the first people to live there were a really sweet couple, Deborah and Katie, but they had to move away after a few years. Then Jenny, an older woman, lived there alone for just over a year before she, well, you know..." He mumbled the last bit.

Hazel nodded sympathetically, "How come they had to move away?"

"I can't remember exactly, I think it was because Deb got a job over in America or something like that. They've visited once or twice since they moved but they don't have the time or money to do that too often so I rarely see them..."

"I understand it must be difficult growing attached to people only for them to move away, I spent most of my childhood moving from house to house," She sighed before smiling, "But hey, I'm not planning on leaving my dream-house any time soon! Especially not now that I've met you."

Brian's face lit up, "Aww you're so adorable, Hazel. I'm really glad you moved in!"

Hazel blushed, "You're adorable, Brian! I've wanted to live somewhere like this AND be friends with a giant ever since I was a kid so this is like a dream come true for me!"

Brian beamed at Hazel's comment before gently stroking the top of her head with his index finger.

They spent a bit longer getting to know each other even more before Brian asked Hazel if she'd like to see the rest of his house, to which she replied with a resounding yes.


	4. House Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian gives Hazel a tour of his house and more cute fluff ensues.

As Brian showed Hazel more of his cottage, she began to see more of the magic that kept it so perfect for someone of his size to live in. From the huge crops in his back garden to the glass half-spheres on the ceilings of each room that lit up with a simple click of his fingers, everything in and around the cottage was perfect for the giant. He also went on to show her his compact yet large wardrobe that contained a small number of clothes that fit him perfectly, as well as what looked to be the most comfortable bed she'd ever laid her eyes upon.

Once he'd given her a tour of his cottage, he couldn't refrain from widely smiling at her adorable reactions to the things he viewed as normal, every-day objects. To him they were just regular necessities, but to her they were gigantic items that made her feel even tinier than just being with Brian did (a feeling that she strangely loved).

"So, do you want something to eat?" Brian asked as he took Hazel back into the kitchen and gently placed her on the counter.

Hazel nodded, eyeing up the huge carrot on the chopping board next to her. Brian noticed this and grabbed a knife to cut up the vegetable. He then opened the cupboard that seemed to Hazel like it was miles above her and tenderly picked up the smallest ceramic plate he could find in there (which was just about big enough to park a small car on) before placing a few roughly-chopped, small chunks of carrot on it.

He then repeated the process, but instead chopped bigger pieces and grabbed a bigger plate for himself. Hazel grinned up at him as he placed her plate on the corner of his plate (to make it easier for him to carry in one hand) and gently scooped her up in his other hand.

Once they were back in the living room and Hazel was back on the coffee table with her plate, Brian clicked the light on as he'd noticed that it was starting to get dark out. The two ate their food quite quickly, as they didn't have too much on their plates.

"Hazel, can I show you something outside?" Brian asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Hazel responded.

"It's just another part of the forest, it looks really pretty at night and I think you'd like it!" He grinned enthusiastically, placing his palm next to her. She clambered on and he lifted her towards the pocket of his shirt, "Is it okay if I put you in here for a moment? I want it to be a surprise and it's a bit of a long walk."

"Yeah, that's fine." Hazel replied, prompting Brian to gently tip her into the giant pocket of his plaid shirt.

From her new position, Hazel could feel each breath Brian took and his heartbeat was loud but soothing in her ears. In fact, she hadn't realised how tired she was until she finally had the chance to lie down in such a warm place. It was far from being the most comfortably-shaped place, but the soft material and the relaxing sounds of both his heartbeat and booming footsteps ended up lulling Hazel to sleep.

Brian felt Hazel snuggle closer to his chest and smiled. He didn't know for certain if she'd fallen asleep or not, but he secretly hoped she had as it meant that she completely trusted him. Once he sat down in the opening where he'd wanted to take her, he decided to just leave her asleep in his pocket for a little longer.


	5. Falling Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian takes Hazel to one of his favourite places in the woods and the two grow even closer.

After letting Hazel rest in his pocket for a short while, Brian knew that he did need to wake her up so he could show her the view. He gently tapped the pocket she was in, whispering her name. Seconds later she poked her head out, looking confused for a moment until she remembered what was going on. Brian gestured for her to climb out onto his hand and she obliged, clumsily clambering out of the pocket and falling face-first into his palm.

Brian softly chuckled, "You okay?"

Hazel nodded as she sat up, smiling up at him. It had only been a day since she'd been held by a giant for the first time but she already loved it; the feeling of warmth and protection was unlike anything she'd experienced before!

"Okay good. I didn't want to wake you up but you just have to see this view, I think you're gonna love it!"

Hazel turned around and gasped in awe. The night sky was glittering with bright stars, all of which reflected beautifully against the still water of the lake. Hazel could just barely see mountains in the distance along with even more of the forest along the side of the lake. The moon was also full, adding a whole other level of beauty to the already perfect scene.

"Wow, Brian, it's gorgeous!"

"I knew you'd love it," He replied, "I come out here a lot to relax, it's a very calming place to me."

"I can see why, it does have a very relaxing atmosphere. And being here so close to you just makes it even nicer," Hazel yawned, laying on her back in his palm, "I'm really happy that I've met you, part of me was nervous about moving house again but you've helped me feel so at home. Thank you." She smiled softly, lazily stretching out her arm to reach his thumb and hold it for a moment.

"It's no problem, but I should really be thanking you as well. Like I said before, it's been so long since anybody last lived in that house and nobody ever really comes into these woods either so it's been really nice finally having somebody to talk to again. Thank you, Hazel," He smiled gently with a twinkle in his deep-brown eyes.

She gave him a dopey smile in return and he could see how tired she was, especially due to the sleepy look in her eyes. Moments later she closed her eyes, and he knew that she'd fallen asleep again. As gently as he possibly could, Brian slipped Hazel into his pocket and began slowly making his way back to his cottage. He'd easily be able to set up a bed for her for the night and it would end up being easier than taking her back to her house.

Once he arrived back at the cottage, he felt Hazel stir in his pocket. He glanced down to see if she'd woken up but he quickly realised that she was still fast asleep. Although the humans he'd previously befriended had spent a lot of time in his cottage, none of them had ever slept there but Brian had some idea of how to make Hazel comfortable.

Yet again, he slipped her out of his pocket and she grumbled for a moment. She hadn't woken up though, as she was the sort of person who could sleep through an earthquake! Brian had to stifle his laughter over how deep of a sleeper she was.

He ultimately decided to lay her down on one of his pillows which he would lie beside on his bed, as he moved very little in his sleep and the bed (and its pillows) were fairly big even by his standards. He gently took her boots off for her (as he knew that sleeping in boots probably wasn't too comfortable) and placed them on his bedside table.

Then he put on his pyjamas and got into his bed as gently as possible, resting one hand over Hazel on the pillow. He soon fell asleep in this position.


End file.
